Chapter 18 (Part 2): Second Dose
"C'mon Ms. G, I wanna get examined." Frank pleaded to the aid in front of him. This is the fifth time he was there with week, and it's only Wednesday. "You know you love examining me like you always do." He snickered at his own sentence. She rolled her eyes and went off to do paperwork. He followered her like a love sick pup. "C'mon, please..?" "No." Nicole wasn't one to give in to anything. Hell, she didn't give in to anything at all. Even if she did, there was a catch for the other end of the deal; especially when it's Frank on the other end. Last week, if she was going to send him home early that day, he would have to be her slave (not that he would mind, that is). He would actually pay money (though he's too heap to go through with it) to have a day as Nicole's slave. Well, acutally, he's do it for free, but she charges him for almost everything. That's why he has to pack everyday instead of buying lunch. "Nicole, please, just one time." "I said no." She snapped at him. Nicole has a short temper. She hates, and she puts much emphasis on hates, when she has to say the same thing more than once. One time, she even elbowed a kid in the face for asking her multiple times the same question. Best of all, that kid was the one imploring her now. She raised her fist to him and he whimpered. She smirked and he got on his knees. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to the gurney. ---- Nick knocked on the door and waited. He stared down at his watch and simply shook his head. *What is taking them so long* He said to himself. He reached toward the door when it suddenly creaked open and showed the face of the aid. She had her one arm holding the door in place and the other over her chest. "May I help you?" She snapped. "I'm kind of busy here, and I don't have time to answer stupid kids that aren't sick. Now, are you sick or are you faking it?" Before Nick could answer, he saw the door swing all the way open and before him stood the other student he was assigned to meet. "Nick, kid, about time you got here. I've been waiting for you." Frank said to Nick first, then turned to his aid. "Ms. G, this is our newest comrade. He's going to help bring in our prize." He smiled like he usually did. Nicole just shook her head and walked out of view. Frank pulled Nick inside the room and snickered. "I'm glad you're able to make it, kid. We're just about to go over to the Slacker hangout. Weren't we?" Nicole, with much sarcasm, grunted in agreement. "Come along if you'd like. Wait, no, you must come along. We were going to report back to the Master himself and see if he has any new assignments for us." Nick slowly nodded, completely unsure if he even should go with the two people he just met.